1999 Annie Orphans
by Annie1999fan
Summary: The orphans' from the 1999 version of Annie backstories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N here's a new story on the orphans from Annie 1999 I already have Molly's story (Molly's Hard Knock Life) gonna go back to New Beginnings **

**again soon, I just wanted to the orphans backstories! **

My name's Pepper and I'm the oldest orphan in Annie. I have no idea

Why the heck my parents would give me such a stupid name but

I guess it's because I'm peppery and tough. Fitting I'm not

Happy all the freaking time like Annie ans cute and sweet like Molly either.

I don't remember much about my life before this crummy dump. All I remember was my mom was a drunk and killed her self and my dad was an abusive drunk and killed himself as I ended up coming to this dump New York City Municipal Orphanage. Miss Hannigan was a little nicer but she's way worse now, sometimes she'd make us cookies. One day she didn't make cookies and I stormed into her office and yelled

"Where are my cookies?"

"I forgot to make em ya brat now get out!"

I stomped my foot and and made a face that's what I always did to get my way.

"I'm hungry though!"

"Fine I'll make ya kids mush then that'll shut ya up."

I got even more angry and hit miss Hannigan and kicked her shin. That was the end of sweet miss Hannigan making us cookies and the beginning of cold mush and sometimes nothing if she forgot or we got in trouble. I was never even cute to begin with but if I was gonna live with someone that mean I was gonna learn to be tough at a young age

. Kate is a year younger than me she's ok but she can be so shy sometimes. Most of my days were spent at the orphanage scrubbing floors, working at our sewing machines from sunrise to sunset and getting fed mush if not then nothing.

.

The year after I came Duffy was dumped at the orphanage as a 2 year old like me. She's a pretty good kid then July came in July. She was born on the 4th of July so that's how she got her dumb name. One day Miss Hannigan thurst July into me and said

"Take care if this smelly rat ya hear?"

I almost threw July to the ground

"NO I ain't takin' care of a stinky bratty baby!"

Then Kate came up to us and said shyly

"I'll take care of her miss Hannigan."

She threw the baby at Kate and left the room. So then on Kate took care of the screaming gross smelly baby. She was so annoying she'd kepe me up all night. If it wasn't for Kate I would have just threw the kid out the window she wasn't even cute and she had a stupid name. The next December that dumb cluck Annie with her silly note and half a silver locket came. Again Kate had to be the one to take care of her and I wasn't gonna put up with a smelly gross baby again.

The kid was so annoying and she was always happy and smiling and laughing. The kid made me sick and she wouldn't shut up about that singjn' about the sun comin' out tomorrow. Even worse was that dumb not her parents left for her and she always asked Kate to read or to her till she was old enough to read herself. It was so annoying she'd read the stupid thing 5 times a week every freaking day. One night when Annie woke up from a bad dream and she asked Kate to read the note for her I had enough!

"Enough with that stupid note already! Her parents are dead she's an orphan like the rest of us so stop readin' her that stupid note or I'm gonna tear that thing up!"

Kate stood up in front of me trying to be big and tough

"Shut up Pepper her parents are coming for her the note says it!"

"Fine just stop ya yappin I'm trying to get some sleep!"

That went on for years then Annie got old enough to read ir on her own. Then a few years later another annoying kid Tessie came. She was so annoying and still is and she cries her stupid "oh my goodness!" She just wine shut up! Then another two years later 4 year old Molly came who was even MORE of a baby than Tessie! She was always cryin' for her mommy and daddy and always wanted "her Annie" to sing to her every night and wha not read that stupid note. Annie was lucky she's nice because she lets rhe little rat sleep with her because miss Hannigan had no beds left and told her to sleep on the floor.

"I don't wanna slept on the floor!"

She cried when miss Hannigan told her then Annie came up to her and hugged her and picked her up.

"Don't worry sweetheart you don't have to sleep on the floor you can sleep with me!"

"Really Annie?"

"Of course I love you Molly and I'm gonna take really good care of ya!"

Molly hugged Annie tightly and I grumbled under my breath

"Good because that dirty rat ain't sleepin' in my bed she's gonna scream and wet the bed and kepe me up all night."

Of course Annie heard me

"Shut ya mouth Pepper she's only 4!"

She slept with Annie every night for the next 2 years she is always clinging to her like she's gonna disappear or something. Kids gotta learn to be tough like me ans I like pickin' on her even though Annie always says she's gonna cut my teeth out of my mouth. A few eeks before Christmas Molly asked miss Hannigan if Santa was real and if he's gonna visit the orphanage.

"Of course he is darling" miss Hannigan said in her fake sugary too sweet voice and Molly's face lit up. Then she said in her normal voice

"But he ain't comin to visit dirty rotten orphans like you!"

Then she ran to Annie ans cried Into her arms. Santa s for babies and he's not real so of course I told Molly

"Um Molly Santa isn't real and he's for babies you're a baby!"

"He is too! And I'm NOT a baby!"

Kate then stuck up for Molly and punched me.

"Shut up and leave the poor kid alone! Let her have fun you're ruinin' everything"

A few days later Molly woke up from a nightmare and made Annie read her stupid note to her and sang about finding her parents again. She said she was gonna find them someday and always makes an attempt to run away but always ends up getting caught and tonight was like no other night.

"If my folks aren't gonna find me I'm gonna find them!"

"Again!"

Annie then shined the flashlight into my eyes and I annoyingly squinted and she made me look out for Molly. Like that'll ever happen.

"Well good luck dumb ball."

We all knew she was gonna get caught anyway and of course just minutes later Miss Hannigan threw her back into the room making us scrub the whole dump as punishment. We groaned and complained that we had a hard knock life. When Mr Bundles rolled in with the laundry bag Annie made her escape and she made it out of the orphanage. When Duffy and Kate told miss Hannigan thta Annie went out with the laundry bag she went all crazy and we all watched her out the window laughing. Then Molly started to cry.

"My Annie's gone I want Annie back!"

Before I could lunge for her Kate Of course got to her first and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Molly she's gonna find her mommy and daddy! Then she won't be an orphan anymore and I'm sure she'll come back for you and for now I'll take good care of you ok?"

"Ok Kate I love you."

Of course the little brat got caught the very next day and miss Hannigan was gonna give her the punishment she,k never forget! But of course the darn kid had to be so lucky and get to spend two weeks at some guy named Oliver Warbucks mansion for Christmas. Damn lucky kid. Molly started to cry again when she left.

"Shut up Molly stop ya whinin'!"

Kate then put an arm around Molly

"It's ok Molly Annie said she'll be back real soon and I'll take care of ya till then!"

But the kid didn't come back or ever plan on it. First she goes blabbin that she's gonna find he parents someday then this rich guy says he wants to adopt her! So thta Christmas morning that crazy hotel lady brought us to Warbucks mansion after she told us Hannigan and Rooster were trying to kidnap Annie. As much as I didn't like that darn kid I didn't want her getting hurt! Luckily they all got arrested and that was the end of a hard knock like for us!

All the kids ran to the Christmas tree to open presents from Annie. Of course I grumbled

"Gee thanks Annie nice dump and crummy Christmas this is!"

I even had a small smile on my face but nobody was gonna wanna adopt a tough kid like me they want sweet cute babies like Molly. Lucky brats. At least I didn't have to have any more mush or scrub floors!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate**

I'm Kate, the second oldest orphan in Annie. I'm not mean and bossy or tough like Pepper or a worry wart like Tessie but I can get tough especially when Pepper bullies Molly. I don't remember my family much because I was left at the orphanage when I was a baby like Annie except I wasn't left with a note or locket or any promise that my parents would come back for me. When Annie was left with the note and locket I asked Miss Hannibal why I wasn't left with anything.

"Cuz you're a rotten orphan that's why!" Miss Hannibal took a swing of her whiskey and I whined back,

"So's Annie!"

"Yeah so's Annie!" She mocked my Whitney voice.

"Now she's a rotten orphan too her parents are dead I guess yours forgot to write you.a note r something; now GET OUT!"

I ran back to my room trying to be tough, but I was really crying because I really wanted parents like ANnie. Miss Hannibal hated babies. So she made me take care of Annie, but I didn't mind she was a sweet baby/ Pepper called her a Whitney baby and always complained that she kept her up all night. I always read Annie the note and eventually taught her how to read it on her own. Pepper hated it and always told me to shut up but I always told her I'd knock out her teeth if she threw that note o=out. By the time Annie was 6 she could read it on her own and she read it on an average 15 times a week and it drove Pepper nuts.

Tessie came a year after Annie, she was always shy and worrying about every little thing. One day I told her to say "Oh my goodness" wheneverr she felt pest and it really seemed to work. One day she got very upset and repeated over and over "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness"

Then Pepper mocked her in a silly high pitched voice

"OH MY GOODNESS! You gotta be kiddin' me kid! Quit ya whinin its givin' us all a headache and Miss Hannigan'll come i here and paddle us! Ya want that?"

Tessie shook her head tearfully

"Then stop bein' a baby!"

I immediately stuck p for Tessie.

"Aw leave the poor kid alone will ya? Ya always pickin' on her and Miss Hannigan'll come in here because you're causin' all the fightin' so unless ya want your teeth knocked outta ya mouth SHUT UP." SHe immediatly shut up after that and we all went back to sewing.

July and Duffy came a few years apart. July was born on the 4th of July so that's why t her parents chose that name. DUffy was my age so we stuck together and she became close with Annie Tessie and July and learned to stay away from Pepper.

Molly came 3 years later. She was so sweet and shy and she absolutely loved Annie. She started clinging to her literally the minute Miss Hannigan'll threw her into our bedroom. She was crying because there weren't enough beds and Miss Hannigan'll said she'd sleep on the floor. Annie being the sweet girl she is offered to share her bed with her. Then Pepper called her a whiny baby and she was gonna keep her up all night crying for her mama like Annie did. I stuck up for the poor girl.

"Leave the poor girl alone Pepper! SHe just lost her parents let her have some comfort please."

That night Molly had a bad dream and Annie got up to comfort her. I smiled when she started reading the note I read to her so often when she was a baby and was upset or scared. That immediately calmed Molly down and from then on Molly started to callAnnie her Mama.

Molly was pretty attached to me too so Annie and I both took care of her especially those times Annie ran away and ended up staying away for 2 days at a time and that upset Molly terribly. One night she had a nightmare and called for Annie but of curse she didn't come. So i went anc comforted her.

"Oh sweetie it's ok! Kate'sere!"

"But you're out Annie and I want ANNIE."

I shushed her gently and held her in my arms.

"I know darling I know. WHat was your dream sweetie it helps sometimes."

"Well, Annie ruined away and she never came back and she left me al alone with Miss Hannigan'll!" Molly cried into my shoulder and I let her cry and I just held her. Then I lifted her face from my shoulderr gently.

"Sweetie, it was only a dream, Annie would NEVER leave you for that long I know she'll be caught anyway and remember she prinised he'd come back for you whe she does find her parents."

Molly was instantly comforted by that and fell fast asleep into my arms.

Annie was indeed caught and brought back by the police just like every single other attempt and Molly was more than excited to have her Annie back.

Two years later 2 weeks before Christmas Annie made the same attempt again,and was of course caught. But less than 20 minutes after she arrived some rich looking lady walked through the door. Molly eyed the pretty lady and asked quietly

"WHo's that?"

Duffy put in

"SHe look like my mama! Maybe she'll adopt us!"

Pepper cut back

"No ones gonna wanna adopt you dirty rats they want sweet little babies!"

At that moment Annie came out with the rich lady.

"Hey kids I get to go away for Christmas! I'll write to ya from wherever this place is!"

Molly looked as if she was going to cry. ANnie bent down to her little friend and hugged her,

"DOn't worry Molly its only until Christmas and when I get back I'll take care of ya and for now Kate's take good care of ya!"

Then Annie ran out the door with the lady and we all cheered for her because she was getting out of this dump! SHe was so lucky!

But after those two weeks Annie wrote us that she was going to be adopted by Oliver Warbucks, the rich man she was staying with for the holidays. I was so excited that Annie was going to be adopted but I know deep down she wanted to find her real parents but I' sure she'll be just as happy with Oliver as she would be with her real parents. On Christmas Day Miss Hannigan'll and her crazy chicken brother left us with that crazy hotel girlfriend for the day. We had no idea where they went, but they were wearing some pretty strange costumes. Lily accidentally blurted out that Rooster and Hannigan'll we're pretending to be Annie's parents so they could get the reward.

We. Had to save Annie! So we made that crazy hotel lady drive us s the mansion and we were just on time to see Annie being dragged out the door by Miss Hannigan'll and Rooster. They admitted who they were and they were finally all arrested! Annie then ran up to us and cheered

"Miss Hannigan'll gone forever!"

"Yayyy" We all jumped up and down even Pepper. Then Miss Grace came up to us and guestered toward the Christmas tree.

"There are presents under the tree, Annie picked them out for all of you!."

We all dashed to the tree and opened all our presents! We got more games, toys, dolls, books and clothes we could ever imagine!" I ran up to Annie and hugged her.

"Gee thanks Annie! Wow this is such a big house! YYou really live here?"

"Yeah I really really love here!"

At that moment Oliver proposed to Miss Grace! Now Annie had both a mother and a father that she has been dreaming of for so long! I was so happy for my friend and hopefully I could be adopted soon too because Oliver announced that we'd ALL be adopted. By some special friends of his! And Molly was going to be Annie's sister! I was so excited for them! This was a dream come true for all of us!


End file.
